Late Night Photographs
by bubbles799
Summary: Tony explains to his newborn daughter the important people and moments in their lives.


_**As much as I like the show, I had never seen myself ever writing a fan fic for it. But what do you know? This idea came to me late last night whilst thinking about my own walls. **_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, there would actually be couples on the show, namely a couple called Tiva.

***

"And here is the living room, Princess," Tony tells as he gazes from the living room, to his newborn daughter. She is held out in his arms, her tiny feet against his chest whilst her head is in his hands, furthest away from his chest.

"And this is my DVD collection. You can watch these when you get bigger, but I think you should let Daddy touch them; we wouldn't want them to get..." His sentence runs short as he spies the frames on the far wall.

"Ah, now this is something that really should be explained to you," Tony perks up, his pace quickening as he moves closer to the wall with his baby girl.

He nods towards the first photo, a dual frame containing both his, and his partner's, NCIS cards.

"I really didn't like the one of me, but Mummy wanted to put it up. Being part of NCIS was very special to her," Tony says, again letting his gaze go down to the baby's. She was wide awake, eyes attempting to take in every bit of her surroundings.

"And this one, well this one is me, Mummy and the crazy people you met yesterday." Unplanned, Tony's voice had changed a little, as if talking to a child warranted a different tone. "Well, they are pretty crazy. But they will be a few of the best people you will ever meet," he continues. "Auntie Abby, has crazy music and pigtails. Uncle McGee is a bit computer nerdy but between you and me, he is a pretty good guy. And Ducky, dear old Ducky; he'll forever tell you about his days in Scotland and he is very kind."

The baby in his arms gurgled quietly at this, causing Tony to again look down quickly, before smiling widely at the happy face he was looking upon.

"Palmer... How do you explain Palmer? He is the autopsy gremlin; we'll explain an autopsy to you perhaps when you are a little bigger. But he is a bit of fun to have around." Tony looked back at the final person in the photo. Gibbs. "Now, Gibbs is tough around us, but I think he'll see you in a different light. While we'll be getting slaps to the back of the head," Tony spoke as he demonstrated, "like this, you'll probably get all the care in the world. He lost his own daughter when she was very little so I think you'll sort of be a bit like his granddaughter."

Open-eyed, the baby again continued to look around hopefully.

"Okay, so moving on... This photo was taken of your Mummy. I didn't think much of it at first, due to all the surrounding excitement. But when I looked back, and after some advice from someone unexpected, I realised it indeed was the best photo I had taken in Paris." Taken during a work trip to Paris, it was definitely the best photo he had taken in Paris, unplanned and completely natural, but definitely the best. And the only one with a person in it.

"And here was Auntie Abby at it again. She was excited because it was her first time at a crime scene and wanted to take as many photos as possible. She said she had finally... Yeah, maybe I should leave you to hear that when you're older too; Mummy wouldn't be happy to hear me explaining that to you when you're only a few days old," Tony continued rambling on. "But this was actually a good photo of me and McGeek." Saying McGeek, Tony smiled. Oh, he had so much to explain to this new little one!

"Hmm... Now this one, this one was when Auntie Abs wanted a photo of each of us for her phone. See, look at this one..." Tony pointed out to one. "Mummy took it seriously, but she looked very beautiful. I, of course, took it seriously too. I think it really describes my personality, don't you think Princess?" Tony asked, turning the baby a little more towards the photo. "I think so."

"Now, I'm not sure why a photo got taken on this day here. But it did. Uncle McGee was practising with his new phone again. He always gets new phones. But he can afford to because he wrote all about our lives. No doubt, you'll be featured in his next one."

Tony look down as he got kicked in the chest.

"Oh, is that right? You're not even a few days old and you're telling me to stop being mean to Uncle McGeek and get on with the story. Yes, your highness..." Tony tilted himself a little, as if bowing. "But this was the night I was going to propose to your Mummy. She was really happy in this photo, but if I am honest, I was a bit nervous."

Tony's arms were going dead, so he shifted the tiny body his arms were still holding, outstretched. Adjusting to the movement of hands, the baby settled back into the warm hands.

"This one here, that was a good night. Again, Auntie Abby was the one that organised everything; she's good like that. And while we said we didn't need a big deal, I think we both really enjoyed it. That was the night we had our engagement party. Abby had the biggest hangover the next day," Tony laughed at the memory. Walking into the lab the next day, they had been forbid the right to talk and there was no usual deadly music playing.

Tony shifted a few steps to the next frames. It was a large frame, with several contained in separate spots.

"Our wedding day. That was so beautiful. There is Gibbs walking Mummy down the aisle after Auntie Abby. Me and McGeek waiting for her. Saying 'I do'; I think people couldn't believe they were actually watching me getting married!" Tony laughed a little at the thought of the comments he had received. "But your Mummy was the first person I could ever see myself with for the rest of my life. She is one pretty special lady." Tony paused as he re-thought his words. "But don't tell her I called her a lady; she mightn't like it much." He smiled again, thinking of the threats of death he could get if she heard him.

"But that's us dancing. We were so happy. It was like there was no one else in the room at that point. She looked gorgeous. And I'll let you in on a secret; your Mummy cried when we got married. But that's our secret, okay?"

"You cried too."

Tony turned at the second voice, to see Ziva standing and leaning on the doorframe in her silky dressing gown. Her curly dark hair flowed over her shoulders.

"Now Mummy's just being silly," Tony told the baby in his arms, turning back from Ziva.

"No she's not," replied Ziva as she reached his side, gazing over his side to look at their newborn. "You should have woken me up to get her."

"You need your sleep. You still should have stayed that few extra days in hospital, Zi," Tony told her, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Two days was enough, Tony. Honestly, I am feeling good. I am a little sore, but I will be okay. Stop worrying," was Ziva's response as she reached out to stroke the dark downy hair on the baby's head.

"I'm allowed to worry. You had a pretty difficult delivery after all. But remember, it is part of the deal we signed when we got married," Tony gave her a knowing look as he spoke.

"I do not remember you saying that in your vows," Ziva said honestly, to which Tony sighed.

"No, I didn't specifically mention it, but it is just part of it Zi. You know, like how it means that..." He was silenced by one of Ziva's fingers over his mouth.

"I know, Tony."

"That's good. Because I really need to get back to showing our little princess the rest of our photos," he replied, giving Ziva his famous DiNozzo smile before looking back at his daughter.

"The little princess that still needs a name," Ziva commented.

"I was thinking about that. What was your sister's name? asked Tony.

"Tali, short for Talia. Tony, I have told you that before," replied Ziva, unsure why he would ask her something like that when she was certain he already knew.

"You see, I was thinking maybe Kahlia," Tony told Ziva, ignoring her last comment.

"Kahlia?" asked Ziva, before Tony had had the chance to say more.

"Yeah. If you think, it's sort of a combination of Kate and Talia. And despite what went down, Kate was the factor that caused us to meet," Tony reasoned.

"Tony, you do not have to justify your answer. Kate was your partner and I know how close you were to her," Ziva replied, touching his cheek as she leaned against his side. Tony gazed down at her as she continued speaking. "And I think it is a very beautiful name."

"You do?" asked Tony unsurely, but happily at the thought. Ziva swatted his shoulder and he laughed. "Kahlia it is. Now we just need a middle name."

"Sarah," replied Ziva, her voice sounding triumphant. Tony sensed there was an explanation and raised his eyebrows slightly at her, urging her to continue. "Well, you've just been telling me how she's your princess; 'Sarah' means princess in Hebrew."

"Kahlia Sarah. We can finally tell the others you have a name!" Tony told the newly names baby excitedly.

"But maybe we should do that tomorrow, given it is three in the morning," Ziva told him. He laughed and nodded.

"That's okay. Because in the meantime, Kahlia has to get back to her photo education," Tony replied, sitting on the chocolate covered lounge chair and patting the spot next to him, where Ziva moved to. With both his girls next to him, Kahlia snuggled completely up against his chest, and Ziva on his shoulder, Tony continued.

"Now this, this is proof your Mummy cried Kahlia." Tony felt the pressure in his shoulder as Ziva pinched him. "These one's still need a frame, given you were only born two days ago. But we will, I promise."

***

_**I will end it there. First NCIS fan fic. I am a sucker for these sort of sweet NCIS fan fics with Tiva. So let me know if you known any good ones to read. And I would appreciate the feedback. **_

_**Emma x x**_


End file.
